Corey Anderson vs. Fabio Maldonado
Corey Anderson was a short-notice replacement for an injured Tom Lawlor. The first round began. Anderson lands a left hook. Anderson feints a single. Feeling out process. "Hands high!" Anderson gets an easy double to half-guard. 4:00. Boos. More. A few short rights. 3:00 with a few more. Fabio scrambles out and stands nicely, cheers. Chants. Anderson lands a left hook and a jab. Leg kick. And a body kick, works a double. Stuffed, clinch. 2:00. Anderson breaks landing a big right, another to the body, another, another to the head though, flying knee to the body, right hand, works a double, Fabio defending, oddly passive stuff from Fabio. Anderson lands a big right, eats one. Anderson knees the body, 1:00. Fabio stuffs a single easily, Anderson knees the body. He lands a counter left. And another. 35. Anderson gets a pretty easy double, gets the back. Lefts under. Bigger and bigger lefts under. 10. Boos. Fabio stands eating a big body shot, R1 ends, 10-9 Anderson. R2 began. Anderson lands a one-two and a jab. Fabio lands a pair of lefts and a right and a left, defends a double. Fabio stuffs it, defends a single. Anderson switching to a double. Stuffed. Anderson works a single. "Whizzer!" Switching to a double. Working hard. Gets it to side control. Gets the back. Fabio stands to the waist cinch. Loud boos. Anderson drags him down. Fabio's back up, clinch. Anderson knees the body. Leg. Body. Another. Another, right elbow. Anderson works a double. Switches to a single. Fabio stuffs it. They break. Fabio eats a leg kick, counters with a right to the body. Anderson lands a right. Anderson knees the body. Anderson gets a double easily to half-guard. Boos. Right elbow. Fabio scrambles out and they break. Fabio left to the body. Stuffs a double to the clinch. R2 ends, 10-9 Anderson. R3 began. Anderson lands an inside kick, tries a high kick. Tries a single, Fabio stuffs it. Fabio stuffs a single. Fabio lands a left to the body and a right up high, left hook. 4:00. He looks fresher. Anderson gets a double to side control. Gets the back. 3:00. Fabio stands to the clinch. They break. Anderson lands a left to the body, clinch. Fabio lands a left inside. 2:00. Anderson knees the body. Fabio breaks with a big right. Anderson lands a short right, clinch. Fabio breaks with a good left. Jabs the body. Anderson lands a big right and another, works a single. Stuffed, clinch. Anderson breaks with a right uppercut. 1:00. Fabio stuffs a double, clinch. They break, 35. Anderson lands a jab. Gets a double easily to half-guard. 10. R3 ends, 10-9 Anderson, 30-27 Anderson. They hug. Yep UD, Fabio applauds, raises Anderson's hand pointing to him. Thanks Fabio for taking the fight on short notice. "I'm Beastin' 25/8 because I don't take a day off and I stay ready until they call me." "The guy's a warrior and he came ready to go."